As the storm dies down
by laughannie711
Summary: Lee overworks himself while training and Sakura tries to wake him from his nightmare. Short and sweet sakulee leesaku


ME: Maybe I should continue this… maybe not…I'll let you decide.

He blinked in a futile attempt to stop the tears. It all happened so fast. He was too late to protect her. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He was frozen in place, forced to watch the horrific sight play out before his very eyes. He finally regained control of his body, but it was to late and he knew it. He lifted her limp, lifeless, body into his shaking arms. Tears were now streaming down his face freely and his breathing was heavy and filled with terror and sadness. His loud sobs filled the silence. His whole body ached and shook violently.

Meanwhile, Sakura was standing over Lee's sleeping form. He had once again overworked himself during training and was currently lying unconscious on her couch.

Earlier that day, she was hidden in the trees, watching him train. His determination was impressive, yet not surprising, but it honestly worried her and she knew why.

She had learned a few weeks earlier that she had indeed fallen in love with the one and only Rock Lee. She had come to terms with her feelings and had secretly been watching him train everyday she got the chance. The sudden realization startled her, but she came to except it over time. It was only a matter of time before she told him.

She was eighteen now and had long moved on from her previous crush on her teammate Sasuke. Once he retuned to the village a year before, she learned that she only cared for him as she did for Naruto. As family, teammates, just like she would if they were her brothers.

Lee was different. He was always there when she needed him. He was someone to comfort her, praise her, pick her up when she was down, and make her laugh. He was there to love her when no one else was. He genuinely cared for her, and no matter how much he wanted to, he would never push her to be anything more then friends. She could see the lust in his eyes, but still, he never forced her to do anything she wouldn't want. She loved him for it.

She did her best to heal whatever wounds she could, but she herself had been training earlier that day as well, and her chakra reserves were nearly depleted. It had occurred to her that she wasn't going to be able to heal him completely without harming herself in the process. She would have brought him to the hospital, but she barely made it to her apartment before a fierce storm began outside. It caused the lights to flicker on and off now and then.

Lee was beginning to flinch and his breathing became heavy. He was beginning to sweat and his eyes shut tight. Sakura was unsure of what was wrong, but it was distressing her to no end. Was he in pain?

She brought a damp rag to his arm to wipe away some of the dried blood. When he fell earlier, he hit a rather large rock that managed to put a decent sized gash along the length of his chest. It nearly sliced off the top half of his jumpsuit and the remaining pieces were clotted with dirt and were quickly soaking up blood.

Sakura thought to cut off the unnecessary shreds, in order to clean his wound properly. This exposed everything just above his waist. She had to keep stopping herself from staring at his body. Even in her current situation, she couldn't help but notice how good looking he was without his jumpsuit on.

She needed to focus. Lee was making some sort of whining noise that made her stiffen. He must have been having a nightmare. She cringed at the thought. Maybe he was crying in his dream. The next thing that happened unnerved her greatly. It was almost inaudible, but she could just make out his muffled, mumbled words.

"Sa…Sakura…Please…Please d-do not die…I love you…so much…" he mumbled in his sleep, twisting and tensing a bit. She noticed the pained and sorrowful expression that consumed his face, and that brought tears to her eyes. He was dreaming about her?

Back in Lee's subconscious, Lee cradled Sakura's lifeless body against his chest crying heavily. He shut his eyes tight so he couldn't see her pale face. He failed her. His promise to keep her safe was broken and her death was entirely his fault.

A faint voice caused him to open his eyes very suddenly. He knew that sweet angelic voice anywhere. Could it be that his Sakura was actually alive?

Her body was no longer in his arms and he was suddenly surrounded by nothing but white. He had to shut his eyes to avoid the blinding light. Her voice was still there and that calmed him, and he listened. It was quiet and hard to understand. Though he was still able to make out a few of the soothing words.

"Lee…It's alright…I'm here with you…please wake up…" she said. Her voice was cracking and he noticed.

"Wake up?" he asked himself in the dream. He shut his eyes and breathed in.

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

She blinked and the tears were still streaming freely down her face. She smiled and threw her arms around him sobbing loud out of pure relief. He placed his arm around her as well, though it hurt a little, but he was overjoyed to see her. He smiled despite the tears they both shed.

"You are alive!" he said in a cracked voice. She smiled and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I love you Lee." She whispered. He closed his eyes, more tears making their way onto his face, and smiled as he felt his heart warm.

"I love you too…with all my heart." He said quietly.

She leaned back down to lay her head on his bare chest, the smile never leaving her face. She was content that way, and so was he. They spent the night like that, safe and warm in each other's arms. Where they were meant to be. They didn't even notice the storm that slowly drift away late into the night.

ME: Let me know what you think…


End file.
